Soleil d'Hiver
by Serpent a Plumes
Summary: OS. Tony vient d'accoucher mais alors que le bonheur doit être au rendez-vous, il remarque que son compagnon s'éloigne de lui et leur bébé. Pas décidé à le laisser s'échapper, il va tout faire pour le ramener près de lui et enfin éprouver la joie d'être parent.


**Rating :** T

 **Pairing :** Tony Stark x Bucky Barnes ( _J'avais envie de changer un peu et une amie m'a convertie à ce couple :3_ )

 **Disclaimer** : Malheureusement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas...

* * *

 _Une petite dédicace à Bijoo qui, je le sais, attend cet OS avec impatience alors le voilà !_

 _J'espère qu'il te plaira :D_

 _Bonne Lecture à tous !_

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soleil d'Hiver**

 **.**

 **.**

Tony était dans la cuisine, debout devant le plan de travail, en train de mesurer précisément la quantité de lait qu'il devait mettre dans le biberon. Les gestes ne lui venaient pas encore naturellement mais il n'était père que depuis quelques jours, il avait encore de temps d'apprendre. Il y a seulement cinq jours qu'il venait accoucher d'une adorable petite fille, Calliopée Maria Stark, et sa vie avait drastiquement changée depuis. Pas que la sienne d'ailleurs mais aussi celle de son compagnon et deuxième père de sa fille, James Buchanan Barnes, le Soldat de l'Hiver.

Le couple que formaient Tony et Bucky avait étonné tous les Avengers mais pour comprendre comment ils avaient fini par en arriver là, il fallait remonter à plusieurs mois, après la fin du conflit entre Captain America et Iron Man. Après que Steve ait envoyé le téléphone à Tony, il y avait eu un long silence entre les deux parties. Aucun conflit mais de l'ignorance. Chacun continuant sa vie comme il le pouvait dans un groupe qui avait éclaté. Ça avait été dur, l'absence se faisant sentir mais il avait fallu plusieurs mois avant que les fiers mâles ne mettent leur orgueil en veille pour avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert. Les deux meneurs s'étaient rencontrés dans un endroit neutre et avaient parlé. Pendant un long moment, ils avaient écouté les explications de l'autre, mettant leur rancœur de côté pour la paix et retrouver un groupe uni.

Bien sûr, Tony était toujours en colère mais il avait fait l'effort d'ouvrir enfin les yeux et laisser son sentiment de trahison le quitter peu à peu. James Buchanan Barnes n'avait jamais été conscient lors de toutes ces atrocités qui lui avaient été infligées, et il n'avait qu'obéit aux ordres d'Hydra contre sa volonté. Pendant des décennies, il n'était rien de moins qu'une arme que l'on dirigeait, un outil prêt à l'usage, remisé lorsqu'il n'était pas nécessaire. Même si cette absence de conscience n'effaçait pas le fait que James était l'involontaire responsable de la mort de ses parents, Tony devait se faire à l'idée qu'il n'était pas le responsable de son statut d'orphelin.

Tony et Steve avaient alors amorcé une entente amicale visant à débuter une réconciliation et ainsi sceller la fin de Civil War, au plus grand bonheur des anciens Avengers qui avaient hâte de se retrouver. Tous les superhéros avaient réaménagé ou emménagé, pour les nouveaux, à la tour Avengers et la vie avait repris son cours. Tous apprenants à vivre avec les autres et de nouvelles amitiés s'étaient formées. La plus étonnante fut sans doute celle de Tony et Bucky. Le milliardaire était celui à l'origine de ce rapprochement. Fasciné par le bras en métal du soldat, il avait voulu l'étudier pour en comprendre tous les petits secrets. Bucky n'y avait vu aucun inconvénient et une amitié était née. Amitié qui se transforma peu à peu en amour et 3mois après la réconciliation, Iron Man et le Soldat de l'Hiver étaient officiellement un couple.

Depuis, ils filaient le parfait amour jusqu'à ce que Tony tombe malade. Personne n'avait compris ce qu'il avait bien put attraper et aucun médicament n'était efficace. Il vomissait sans cesse, était indisposé par les odeurs fortes et son estomac était douloureux. Le verdict avait été un véritable choc pour tout le monde. Le principal concerné en était même tombé dans les pommes, refusant de voir la réalité en face. Par un miracle que personne n'expliquait, il était tombé enceint. Le bébé grandissait normalement, et l'explication de comment il était arrivé là avait été découverte presque cinq mois plus tard quand Tony fouillait des dossiers que son père avait laissé au SHIELD. _Une expérience !_ Voilà ce qu'il avait été. Une putain d'expérience de laboratoire qui avait mal tourné. Son propre père avait autorisé des chercheurs à modifier son ADN pour reproduire le sérum Super-Soldat mais rien n'avait jamais fonctionné. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Il n'était peut-être pas devenu le plus fort mais il était maintenant un homme capable d'avoir des enfants. Cette vérité avait était douloureuse pour lui mais il avait fini par accepter l'idée et il était plutôt heureux de pouvoir porter son propre enfant. C'était vraiment merveilleux. Bucky partageait son opinons et ils étaient des futurs parents comblés. Le Soldat de l'Hiver était devenu un amant ultra-protecteur, au petit soin pour son compagnon et c'était démontré être un futur papa très attentionné. Il passait son temps à couver Tony, caressant son ventre, l'embrassant partout et parlant très souvent à son bébé sous le sourire tendre du milliardaire.

Leur bonheur fut complet quand le milliardaire accoucha par césarienne cinq jours auparavant mais maintenant que la petite fille était là, quelque chose avait changé. Et il allait tout faire pour que tout redevienne comme avant.

Préparant le biberon de 15h pour Calliopée qui allait sans doute bientôt se réveiller, il ne fut pas étonner de l'entendre se mettre à pleurer dans son lit. Ne pouvant pas aller la chercher, il se tourna vers son amant qui finissait de ranger la vaisselle.

 **« Tu peux aller la chercher s'il te plait. J'ai bientôt fini de préparer son biberon.**

 **\- Laisse-moi finir, si tu veux et vas la chercher. »**

Rangeant le torchon, Bucky se plaça près de Tony pour terminer lui-même la préparation du biberon, sans prêter attention à la lueur d'inquiétude qui passa dans les yeux chocolat du milliardaire.

Celui-ci reprit la parole, ne cédant le biberon à son amant.

 **« Je peux le faire. Je veux juste que tu ailles t'occuper de Calliopée en attendant que ça soit prêt.**

 **\- Je… Je préférerais que tu y ailles…**

 **\- Pourquoi ? C'est ta fille, elle a besoin de toi autant que de moi.**

 **\- S'il te plait, Tony. J'ai pas envie d'en parler.**

 **\- Moi si. Alors dis-moi pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu l'as fui maintenant qu'elle est née. Tu étais si enthousiaste quand elle était encore dans mon ventre.**

 **\- Tony… Plus tard. »**

Le milliardaire voulu insister mais les pleurs de sa fille l'en empêchèrent. Cédant le biberon à Bucky qui le mit à chauffer, il se dirigea vers la chambre de bébé pour aller prendre sa petite princesse qui réclamait à manger à grand cri. À l'instant même où il l'a pris dans ses bras, elle se calma immédiatement et regarda son père, ses grands ouvert et sa bouche mimant des mouvements de succion, signe évidant de sa faim.

 **« Encore cinq minutes princesse et tu auras ton biberon… »**

Lui mettant un bavoir avec inscrit dessus ″ _Un jour mon prince viendra et mon père le fracassera_ ″, il se dirigea vers le salon sans quitter des yeux la petite merveille qu'il tenait dans les bras. Calliopée était une petite fille totalement adorable, avec déjà une touffe de cheveux chocolat assez conséquente pour un si petit bébé et de grand yeux bleu, commun chez tous les nouveaux nés. Tony espérait qu'ils gardent cette teinte plus tard, il adorait les yeux de Bucky et leur fille ne serait que plus magnifique avec de grands yeux céruléens.

S'installant confortablement dans un canapé, il plaça correctement sa fille dans ses bras, faisant attention à ce que sa tête soit bien soutenue puis attendit que Bucky lui apporte le biberon. Pour éviter que Calliopée ne se remette à pleurer, il joua avec elle, s'émerveillant de la voir essayer d'attraper son doigt dans ses toutes petites mains. Quand Bucky prit place à côté de lui en lui tendant le biberon tant désiré, le milliardaire le regarda un instant avant de le prendre sans faire de remarque. Ça pouvait attendre que Calliopée ne soit plus affamée.

La petite fille but avidement son lait sous le regard attentif de ses deux pères qui ne pouvaient détacher leurs yeux de leur bébé. Malgré l'apparent rejet de Bucky envers sa petite fille, il restait fier de la petite merveille qu'était son bébé et souffrait de ne pas pouvoir s'occuper d'elle comme il le voulait. Tony ne semblait pas comprendre le malaise qui l'habitait mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'il craignait. Il n'était peut-être plus sous le contrôle de l'Hydra mais tous ses démons ne s'était pas envolé pour autant, il en restait un majeur qui l'empêchait de s'approcher de sa fille. Et il n'arrivait pas à le surmonter.

Quand le biberon fut vide, Tony le posa sur la table et plaça Calliopée sur son épaule pour lui faire faire son rot, tapotant doucement son dos. Son regard croisa un instant celui de son amant et il put y lire un regret infini mais la lueur passa rapidement, cédant le place à un amour inconditionnel. Le milliardaire eut envie de poser des questions mais un rôt l'en empêcha. En soupirant, il déposa sa fille dans son transat et se leva pour aller mettre le biberon dans l'évier. Quand il retourna dans le salon, Bucky n'était plus sur le canapé mais se dirigeait vers l'ascenseur, sans doute pour aller se réfugier soit auprès de Steve, soit dans une salle d'entrainement. Mais Tony n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

 **« James Buchanan Barnes, si tu entres dans cette ascenseur, tu vas devoir un autre endroit pour dormir pour les prochaines semaines.**

 **\- Tony…**

 **\- Stop. Les seuls mots que je veux entendre sortir de ta bouche sont les explications de ton comportement envers ta fille.**

 **\- J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas en parler. Tu ne comprendrais pas.**

 **\- Non, tu as raison. Je ne peux pas comprendre si tu ne me parles pas. On est un couple, on a un enfant, le dialogue est essentiel entre nous mais depuis la naissance de Calliopée, j'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de nous. Parle-moi, s'il te plait. »**

Bucky ferma les yeux mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. Dos à Tony, il baissa la tête mais aucun mot ne passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il ne vit pas son amant s'approcher de lui et manqua de sursauter quand il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule pour le retourner doucement.

 **« S'il te plait… »**

La voix faible de l'homme qu'il aimait brisa ses dernières barrières et en soupirant, il se décida à parler pour la première de ses craintes. Tony avait raison, s'il ne parlait pas, leur couple pouvait finir par sombrer.

 **« J'ai peur…**

 **\- De quoi ?**

 **\- De lui faire du mal… Elle est si petite, si fragile… J'ai peur de la blesser.**

 **\- Tu ne lui feras jamais de mal, je le sais. »**

Bucky détourna les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Tony n'avait pas compris ce qu'il voulait dire. Il ne parlait pas de son passé en tant que soldat et assassin mais d'autre chose de plus grave encore, selon lui. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas voulu mais qui lui avait été imposé et dont il ne pourrait jamais se défaire.

 **« Tu vois, tu ne comprends pas de quoi je parle…**

 **\- Alors explique-toi plus clairement. Je ne suis pas devin. »**

La voix douce de Tony s'était faite plus sèche et la colère commençait à monter des deux côtés. L'un ne voulant pas parler et l'autre ne supportant plus le silence.

 **« J'ai un bras en métal, Tony. En métal ! Il est dur, froid et je ne contrôle absolument pas ma force avec. Toi, mieux que quiconque devrait le savoir, vu le nombre de bleu que j'ai pu te faire avec. Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai peur maintenant. Calliopée est bien plus fragile que toi et d'un faux mouvement, je pourrais la blesser ou même la tuer. Je ne veux pas la mettre en danger. »**

Le milliardaire n'avait jamais pensé à ça, ne voyant plus le bras de son amant comme une menace depuis longtemps. Mais maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait, c'est vrai que cela pouvait être un danger pour sa fille. Mais pourtant, une petite voix au fond de lui, lui disait que ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Il avait parfaitement confiance en Bucky et il ne ferait jamais de mal à leur fille. Il l'aimait beaucoup trop pour cela.

 **« J'ai confiance en toi et en ta capacité à ne pas blesser Calliopée.**

 **\- Alors tu es un idiot.**

 **\- Peut-être mais ça n'empêche que tu aimes notre fille autant que moi et que pendant toute ma grossesse, à aucun moment tu ne m'as blessé. Pourtant tu aurais pu. Lors de nos câlins par exemple, là où tu contrôles le moins ta force. Avant, c'était toujours dans ces moment-là pas tu laissais des marques sur mon corps mais à partir du jour où on a appris que j'étais enceint, je n'ai plus eu aucune marque. Inconsciemment, tu savais te contrôler pour ne pas blesser notre enfant. Alors je suis peut-être un idiot mais j'ai parfaitement confiance en toi pour porter notre fille dans tes bras sans lui faire de mal. »**

Bucky détourna la tête, affichant clairement sa mauvaise foi devant les propos de son amant. C'était pourtant la vérité, cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'il n'avait pas blessé Tony mais cela n'effaçait pas la peur. Calliopée n'était pas Tony. Elle était si petite, si fragile et innocente… Il ne se le pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose par sa faute.

 **« Je peux pas...**

 **\- Si tu peux. Ne laisse pas ta peur diriger ta vie. Calliopée a besoin de toi et je ne te laisserais t'éloigner d'elle par simple peur.**

 **\- Tony...**

 **\- Arrête ! J'ai vécu pratiquement sans parents. Du peu que je me souvienne, mon père n'était pas franchement un modèle de paternité et ma mère était peut-être présente mais elle n'a jamais effacé le manque que je ressentais. J'avais besoin de mon père comme Calliopée à besoin de toi. Pour le moment, elle ne se rend pas encore compte de ton comportement mais en grandissant, elle va ressentir ton rejet et elle se posera des questions. Elle finira par t'en vouloir et je refuse que ma fille ait la même éducation que moi. Ça m'a fait beaucoup trop souffrir pour que je lui fasse subir ça. Alors tu vas te ressaisir et combattre ta peur parce que sinon, je risque de prendre une décision qui ne te plaira vraiment pas. »**

Bucky garda le silence mais son regard ce dirigea automatiquement sur sa fille qui agitait tranquillement les bras dans son transat sans faire le moindre bruit malgré le ton qui montait entre ses deux parents. Elle ne semblait pas affectée par la dispute et la voir si heureuse d'être simplement près de ses parents, serra le cœur du soldat. Malgré les paroles pleines de bon sens de son amant et la menace qu'il avait parfaitement saisi, il ne voulait toujours pas tenter l'expérience. La vision de lui, tuant les parents de Tony le hantait toujours et il ne voulait pas le blesser encore plus.

 **« Je peux pas... »**

Tony eut l'air de se retenir de s'arracher les cheveux d'exaspération. Il serra les dents en suivant le regard de son amant, observant sa fille en silence. Il ne savait plus quoi dire pour le convaincre mais à voir Calliopée si sereine, il eut une idée qui risquait de ne pas plaire à Bucky mais c'était la dernière solution envisageable. Après ça, il n'y aurait plus rien à faire, seul le temps et le harcèlement quotidien pourrait encore changer les choses. Mais le milliardaire n'avait pas la patience d'envisager cela. Il fallait que cette dernière tentative fonctionne.

Tournant les talons sous le regard intrigué de son compagnon qui ne comprit pas pourquoi Tony abandonnait si vite, celui-ci rejoignit sa fille et la prit doucement dans ses bras avec un sourire resplendissant. Accaparé par son bébé, il manqua ainsi le regard plein de jalousie que Bucky lui lançait.

 **« Hey princesse... On va voir papa, tu es d'accord ? »**

Calliopée gazouilla, ses bras s'agitant un peu plus, apparemment heureuse à la seule perspective de voir son deuxième papa. Le sourire de Tony s'accentua un peu alors qu'il retournait auprès de son amant qui ne comprenait toujours pas où Tony voulait en venir.

Quand le milliardaire fut vraiment proche de son amant, il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser tendrement et Bucky ne put que répondre avec ardeur, ne sachant comment résister à son compagnon qu'il aimait plus que tout. Ce qu'il ne remarqua pas, par contre, fut l'éclair de satisfaction qui passa dans les yeux chocolat de Tony. Trop pris dans le baiser, il ne fit pas attention aux manipulations de son amant, qui glissa leur fille dans ses bras avec tant de délicatesse qu'il ne le remarqua qu'au moment où ce dernier se recula. Calliopée reposait alors sur son bras gauche, celui en métal, et ne semblait pas gênée par la dureté du bras qui la soutenait. Au contraire, elle semblait plutôt heureuse de se trouver là. Pour la première depuis sa naissance, elle reposait enfin dans les bras de son deuxième papa.

Tony fit alors plusieurs pas en arrière pour être sûr que Bucky ne lui rendrait pas Calliopée avant d'être suffisamment à l'aise pour admettre qu'il ne l'a blesserait pas, même involontairement.

De son côté, Bucky semblait au bord de la crise cardiaque. Il avait sa fille dans les bras pour la première fois et il hésitait entre sauter de joie d'enfin pouvoir tenir son bébé et hurler à Tony de venir la reprendre avant qu'il ne fasse une crise de panique. Mais un coup d'œil à son amant lui apprit que celui-ci ne semblait pas disposé à la reprendre, préférant laisser le père et la fille se découvrir pour la première fois. Cependant, Bucky ne voyait pas les choses comme cela et il commençait à se sentir vraiment mal. Il n'osait pas esquisser le moindre mouvement de peur que Calliopée ne se cogne contre son bras et sa respiration s'accélérant, il avait la tête qui tournait dangereusement. Ses membres commencèrent à trembler et la panique s'empara de son esprit à la simple pensée de faire tomber sa fille dans sa panique grandissante. De peur, il releva les yeux vers Tony, espérant que son amant voit sa détresse et vienne enfin à son secours.

 **« Tony, s'il te plaît... Prend-la. Je vais la faire tomber... Je t'en prie... »**

Le milliardaire secoua la tête en signe de négation mais vint quand même aider son amant, histoire d'être sûr que si Bucky finissait par céder à la panique, il puisse rattraper Calliopée avant qu'il ne lui arriver quoi que ce soit. Il passa alors derrière son amant, enroulant ses bras autour de son corps pour les passer sous le bébé et sa tête reposant sur son épaule pour lui souffler à l'oreille.

 **« Tout va bien... Tu fais seulement une crise de panique alors il faut te calmer. Respire profondément et concentre-toi seulement sur Calliopée. Calque ta respiration sur la sienne. »**

Obéissant à la voix douce de son amant, il ancra ses yeux dans ceux de sa fille et sans vraiment se rendre compte, sa respiration devint plus calme et régulière. Ses tremblements cessèrent et il reprit peu à peu pied avec la réalité. Son bras droit qui pendait le long de son corps se leva et de sa main libre, il caressa les petits doigts de sa fille qui lui attrapa le doigt en gazouillant joyeusement.

Voulant voir le tableau que formaient ses deux amours, Tony se détacha de Bucky qui ne le remarqua même pas, et en souriant tendrement, il prit un appareil photo pour immortaliser le moment.

 **« Chéri... Tu veux la changer ?**

 **\- Maintenant que tu as réussi à me faire tenir notre fille, c'est moi qui suis de corvée de couche.**

 **\- Si j'avais réussi à te faire entendre raison plus tôt, tu lui aurais donné le biberon mais tu as préféré faire ta tête de mule.**

 **\- Je ne suis pas encore rassuré...**

 **\- Mais tu as déjà fait le premier pas. Regarde, tu la tiens dans tes bras et rien ne se passe. Bien sûr, tous ne vas être parfait dès le début mais je suis là, et ensemble on va avancer pas à pas. Tu vas d'abord commencer par la changer, puis tu lui donneras le biberon, tu la laveras, l'habilleras et au bout d'un moment, tu ne feras même plus attention à ton bras en métal. Tous les gestes te viendront naturellement et tu ne t'inquiéteras même plus pour cela.**

 **\- Merci. »**

Avec un sourire resplendissant, Tony déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant et murmura contre ses lèvres.

 **« De rien... C'était un plaisir.**

 **\- Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?!**

 **\- Hum... Tu t'ennuierais avec Captain Prude... »**

Bucky ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant la véracité de ces propos. Steve avait beau être son meilleur ami, il fallait avouer que ce n'était pas le mec le plus cool qui existait. Un peu trop strict et sérieux à son goût.

Tony sourit narquoisement devant l'air approbateur de son amant et reprit.

 **« Tu vas chercher de quoi la changer ?**

 **\- Tout de suite. »**

En se reculant, Tony tendit les bras à sa fille pour la récupérer et Bucky amorça un geste pour la lui rendre quand la petite fille fit savoir son désaccord en commençant à pleurer. Elle voulait visiblement rester dans les bras de son papa, au diable l'autre.

Avec un sourire fier, Bucky la serra tendrement contre sa poitrine et tira la langue à son amant.

 **« Visiblement, elle me préfère à toi maintenant.**

 **\- Fille indigne. »**

Faussement vexé, Tony tourna les talons pour aller chercher le sac à langer mais à l'instant même où il quitta le salon, un sourire satisfait vint orner ses lèvres. Il avait réussi à faire entendre raison à son amant et même si tout n'était pas encore régler, leur couple allait enfin pouvoir s'épanouir avec la venue de leur fille. Et qui sait, dans quelques années, ils allaient peut-être vouloir un autre enfant.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **~ N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis ! ~**


End file.
